The House of Tears
The House of Tears is the second episode in Doctor Who: Time Travel. It aired May 11th, 2013. Synopsis The Doctor takes Isabella to the First Earth, Earth before the Big Bang. The planet has better technology and the oldest house in the universe. Isabella and the Doctor decide to explore the house. They discover that an alien as old as the house lurks there and is feeding off of humans like it has been for millions of years. Plot “Here we are, First Earth,” the Doctor says as he and Isabella exit the TARDIS. Isabella asks why it’s called First Earth. The Doctor explains that it was Earth before the Big Bang. The Doctor begins “Home to the_”. A man walks by. “Oldest house in the universe, close by,” he calls. “I’m a tour guide!” The Doctor and Alice decide to go to the house without a tour guide. After a minute of two they arrive at the house. An old woman looks at the Doctor. “Doctor,” the old woman begins, “There's something in the house Doctor.” The Doctor looks shocked. “How do you know my name?” he asks. “Stay away from there,” the old woman says, pointing to the house. Suddenly, the door of the house opens. Something sucks the Doctor and Isabella in. The doors close. The old woman opens the doors to find nobody. Meanwhile, the Doctor and Isabella are in the house. The Doctor opens the front door. He shuts it and tells Isabella they're in a copy of the house that went into the Time Vortex. Isabella asks why it's in the Time Vortex. The Doctor says today's the Big Bang; the Time Vortex must be protecting him so he could live to save another day. A man walks up to the Doctor. He is about to say something, but he sees Isabella. "I'm Jake," the man says. The Doctor and Jake shake hands as if they're good friends. Isabella is quite puzzled as she shakes Jake's hand. Jake says a creature lives in the house and it's been feeding off of humans for as long as the house has existed. The Doctor says it must only be in the Time Vortex version of the house. Jake agrees. "We need to get to the TARDIS, if it protected me, it must have protected the TARDIS!" the Doctor and Jake both say at the same time. The Doctor and Jake run up the stairs with Isabella. Jake enters a closet and the Doctor enters the TARDIS. The Doctor finds the TARDIS not working. He goes out. Jake explains his TARDIS isn't working. Isabella asks Jake where he got a TARDIS. Jake says he got it from the Doctor. Isabella faints in confusion. Isabella wakes up. A long tongue wraps around her wrist. She kicks it away. The Doctor and Jake exit the TARDIS. Isabella explains what happened. Jake says it must be the creature. Suddenly, all the lights in the house go out. Next, the sounds of a crying six year old boy echo across the house. The Doctor gulps. Jake says the voice sounds like him when he was little. Out of nowhere giant tears start to fall in. The Doctor says the Time Vortex is crying. One tear breaks through the floor. The Doctor says the Time Vortex's tears will destroy the house and them all. Isabella asks why the Time Vortex is crying. Jake says that the creature must have taken a bite out of time in hunger. "Then," the Doctor says, "We need to get the creature sick." Jake snaps his fingers. "That's right! We have to get him to barf the time back into the Vortex!" Soon, the Doctor, Isabella, and Jake are walking in the house, looking for the creature. Suddenly, a long thin tongue swoops down and wraps Jake up. It carries him out of sight. The Doctor turns around. "Jake!" he cries. "Don't worry Doctor, he only eats humans!" Jake responds. Isabella looks at the Doctor. She asks what Jake meant by "only eats humans!" The Doctor explains Jake is a Time Lord that saves the First Earth called the Innkeeper, the Doctor also says when Jake saw him, he wanted to talk to a fellow Time Lord, but he realized Isabella was a human. The tongue swoops down and tries to get the Doctor and Isabella. They flee and escape. Suddenly, the Doctor steps on a bit of black wood. The wood falls down a floor and Isabella jumps after the Doctor as tears destroy the rest of that floor. The Doctor tells Isabella that the Time Vortex will cry and cry they only have two more floors to stand on. Tears start hitting floor two. "I'd say we have fifteen minutes until the house is gone. Tears destroy the rest of floor 2. "Make that ten minutes!" The creature appears. It looks like a half-man-half-lizard. "You are not the last of the Time Lords," begins the lizard alien. "I am the last of the Gourols!" The Doctor looks at the Gourol. "You don't have to kill people or eat time. Give the Time Vortex it's time back." The Gourol laughs. "Me stop eating? Doctor, I must survive!" The Doctor looks at the Gourol seriously. "So must time," he says. "You can have the time back, or you can have Jake back," says the Gourol. The Doctor looks at the Time Vortex, and then at Jake. Jake nods towards the Time Vortex. "J_" the Doctor begins, but he sees Jake shake his head. "I want the time!" "Very well," the Gourol says. He spits the time back into the vortex. It doesn't stop crying. "Wait," the Doctor says. "I was never supposed to meet Jake! It was a fixed point in time for Jake and me not to meet. That means that we can't be alive in the same room." Jake realizes something. He shouts at the Time Vortex. A tear hits Jake, killing him. "No!" the Doctor screams. Suddenly, the tears stop. "It's been too long since the last time I ate," the Gourol says. "I can't die..." the Gourol turns to dust. Suddenly, the house comes back into the real world. The Doctor realizes the Big Bang is coming. He tells Isabella. Isabella gasps. The old woman smiles at the Doctor. She says she knew the big Bang was coming. The Doctor is Isabella run back to the TARDIS. "Now I really am the last Time Lord," the Doctor says. He starts piloting the TARDIS. Next Time “I’m pleased to meet you Doctor, I’m Sherlock Holmes,” a man says. It cuts to the Doctor standing in the fog. A blue light flashes. It cuts to Isabella talking Sherlock Holmes. “I’m trying to solve the mystery of a strange light in the fog. It appears to be the Blue Ghost, a legend that lots of people fear,” explains Sherlock. It cuts to the Doctor looking at the light in the fog. “You aren't a ghost, are you?” he asks. It cuts to Isabella running from an exploding city with Sherlock Holmes. It goes back to the Doctor in the fog. “Exterminate!” a voice yells. Characters *The Doctor *Isabella *Jake *Gourol Category:Doctor Who: Time Travel